The prior art is already aware of vehicle drive systems wherein the steering wheels are also the driven wheels and a differential permits the required different rotational speeds of the wheel axles. As such, there is known steering wheel vehicle drive arrangements. The present invention relates to those arrangements but is arranged with a sensing and control system including a steering-compensated traction-control device for the wheels. It is a general object of this invention to provide that type of vehicle system.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a steering-compensated differential-control device which is torque and/or speed sensed and with a hydraulically or electrically controlled differential lock controlled through a steering-position compensated control device. As such, there is provided a mechanism that assures traction control of all of the vehicle drive wheels at all times.
Another object of this invention is to accomplish the aforementioned and to do so with elements and parts which are not expensive and complicated and which are reliable in their action and which are also adaptable to basic existing differential and drive-axle systems for vehicles.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent on reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.